Loving The One You Hate
by AzumiandAyumi
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto can't stand Syaoran Li from the moment she met him. Throwing insults, teasing, and pranking each other is the only way they communicate. But what happens when the lovely Tomoyo and the great Eriol plans to try to get them together?


**Loving The One You Hate**

**Author: Rin aka AzuminAyumi**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own CCS Card Captor Sakura CLAMP does.**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto can't stand Syaoran Li from the moment she met him. Throwing insults, teasing, and pranking each other is the only way they communicate. But what happens when the lovely Tomoyo and the great Eriol plans to try to get them together? But how could they with Sakura's and Syaoran's stubborn attitudes? That's not the only problem. What happens when 2 new American students are transfered to their school and makes things harder? Read to find out.**

**A/N (Author's Note) This is my first Fanfic. I am a **_**horrible **_**writer to be honest. But who knows? Maybe this story is better than I give it credit for. )**

**Chapter 1: Sit! Be a good little Wolfy, Syaoran!**

**Syaoran's POV**

I'm your average 16 year old hottie attending at Tomoeda High. I have amber eyes and dark, messy chestnut hair. I have a best friend, cousin actually, named Eriol Hiiragizawa who I can rely on--sometimes. I'm good-looking, popular, and the ladies adore me. Okay, so I'm not so average afterall. But you get the picture. And like some people, I also have an enemy. A rival. Or so she says. Her name? Sakura Kinomoto. We've been "enemies" for as long as I can remember, kindergarten that is. It all started when she accused me of stealing her crayon. Which I did, I must admit. _What?? _I needed that color. I had to hide it from getting into trouble. Which I did get into, anyways. But yeah. Ever since that day until now, all we do is fight and argue. Throwing insults after insults at each other. That's our only form of communication. Nice, don't you think? She absolutely _hates_ my guts. I find it funny when she gets mad. It's very entertaining if I do say so myself. Watching her reactions to my words. Her face would flare up red and she would look like some prize-winning tomato at a fair. Haha. Every word that comes out of my mouth is trash to Sakura Kinomoto. Watch.""

"Good morning my dear little Sakura-chan," I said in a sweet yet annoying voice when she came into the classroom. She finds any tone of my voice annoying. How nice.

"Shut up _Li_, and don't you dare call me by my first name again you moron." See?

"Why are you being so rude to me my _cute_,_ little precious cherry blossom_?" I asked innocently.

"Because you're here my _hideous_, _stupid little moron_," She said, mimicking my innocence.

"Your words hurts me so. How could you say such a thing? It's tearing my heart apart." I said with a frown. Too dramatic?

"Good. Then I hope it tears into million of pieces! And then you tear up completely until you're no more!" She shouted back, her face turning red with rage. Haha. I told you.

"B-but I love you Sakura... " I said and added a hint of sadness in my voice. Then I hung my head low enough for my messy bangs to cover my eyes.

"Aww... I'm sorry, baby. I love you, too... " She said as she lifted my chin up with her right hand until I was looking straight into her emerald, green eyes. Then her hand slipped to my left cheek and held it there. I placed my own hand over hers.

"I'm truly sorry...I am... " She breathed as her face inched closer to mine.

"Apology accepted," I whispered and leaned in towards her. Our faces was about 3 inches apart. I knew she wouldn't come within less than 3 inches from my face. She would have to back down. Drop the act. And then, I, Syaoran Li would have won another victory! But ... what's this? **What the hell?! **

"Syaoran... " She whispered back and inched closer, "Kiss me now." Heh. So she's not backing dow-- wait, what? Did she just called me Syaoran? I can't tell if she's still playing around or not anymore. 2 inches. Wow, new record. Impressive.

"Really?" I asked, grinning. She smiled back; and then her eyes narrowed and her sweet, innocent smile disappeared.

"No," She said coldly. And the next thing I knew, her hand slipped out from under mine and she slapped me across the face. "Now sit! And be a good little wolfy, Syaoran! " She said with a grin and walked over to her seat. The whole class, who seemed to be watching the whole thing started to laugh like crazy, except my fan girls who all had shock written on their faces.

"Good one Kinomoto!" I heard a guy yell out.

"Kinomoto: 1; Li: 0!" A girl shouted. And the whole class broke out laughing again even louder.

"Thanks," Sakura said proudly. She looked in my directly and when she saw I was looking, she gave me a smirk. Heh. She looked cute like that. Ahh! What am I talking about? Kinomoto, cute? Well, any girl would probably look cute with a smirk on her face. But _her_?! No way.

I stood there rubbing my sore cheek and smirked back. This time I saw a tint of pink paint her cheeks as she looked away, out the window. What the hell was that? Oh well. Kinomoto is weird. Who knows the reasons to her actions? 1st hour, I sit right behind her. Great. A chance for her to boast about her victory. I won't let it bother me too much. I'll get her back.

**Sakura's POV**

What the heck? Why do I feel hot in the cheeks all of a sudden? Him and his stupid smirk. All the girls drool over him when he does that. I see him do it a million times! But why is it affecting me all of a sudden? ... Maybe it was because he was looking directly at me? No. Can't be. I don't know what's going on. Guys can look cute with a smirk on their face. Especially when they look directly at you... maybe that's the reason I'm feeling this way? No! It's Li for God's sakes! Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! It's probably just a normal thing to do once in a while. Is he still standing there... God he is! Stop looking this way! Doesn't he know staring is rude?

**Syaoran's POV**

I was still watching her. Is she mumbling to herself? I watched as her pink lips rapidly move but couldn't hear a thing. God. Kinomoto _is _crazier than I thought. She glanced over at me and had a panic expression on her face when she realized I was still looking. My glance was cut off when a group of girls came running at me.

"Kinomoto, you hurt my poor, dear Syaoran!" Said one of my many fan girls as she reached up and rubbed my cheek. I tried to remove her hand but instead she grabbed a hold onto mine and clung to my arm in a quick second; and shot Kinomoto a threatening look. Ahh! Damn she's fast. God get her off of me! I looked over at Kinomoto while trying to pry the girl's arm off of mine. She gave her a dark glare which caused the girl to tighten her grip. Gahh!! What the hell are you doing, Kinomoto?! You're not helping, you know! You want me to lose an arm or what?! I bet she'd like that...

"Syaoran-kun are you alright? Are you badly hurt? Oh Syaoran-kuuun!!" More and more girls started to form a circle around me and clung to my arms and waist. Ugh! Oh nah, you're not hurting me at all with all your ear-piercing screams and tight-ass grasps!! Dammit get off!

"Eriol! Help me, man! God dammit don't just sit there and watch! Make yourself useful and help me out!" I shouted at him while trying to stay concious. A girl had her arms around my neck and cuddling up to my back. "NOW!!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Eriol laughed as he got up. "You lost to Kinomoto!" He snickered. I managed to raise my hand and smack him across the back of his big head.

"Shut up!"

"Oww!! You didn't have to hit so hard!" He complained while rubbing his head. "Dude, you're turning purple. You alright?"

"Oh really? Maybe it's because I'M _CHOKING_!! And I will be alright once you_ help _me!" I hollered at him.

The class just sat there laughing at the scene. Can't they call for help? I'm being attacked by my female classmates!! I glanced at Kinomoto. She was sitting there with a grin on her face; enjoying every second at the scene before her.

"Okay ladies, play time is over. Now let go of my poor Syao-kun so he could breathe." Eriol said gently while trying to pry off some of the girls. What did he call me?? He better shut that mouth of his before I have to do it for him!

"Time out! Get off of him!" Eriol shouted as he tried dragging a girl away. She tried to free her arm from him and accidently elbowed him in the face. A couple of girls slapped him as well and started to cling to me even more. And that's when Eriol lost it. _Really_ lost it.

"You beeetches!! That's it!" Eriol shrieked in a high-pitched voice like a monkey and grabbed a thick worksheet packet off a desk and rolled it up. Then he started to smack the girls across their heads like crazy.

"Off! Off! Off! I said get off _my_ cute little wolf! You! Get! Let go of my cousin! You don't deserve him!!"

That's when a mob of the angry girls went after him and started to beat the crap out of him for messing up their hair. Eriol tripped over a leg of a desk and collapsed onto the floor. The girls pounced on top of him in no time.

"Yo. Eriol you okay, man?!" Yamazaki ran towards Eriol on the floor who had _ten_ girls on top of him complaining, shouting, and whining.

Some of the girls were whining to him like, "Eriol-kun how could you hit me??"

"Eriol, I love you! Forgive me for clinging to Syaoran! But you're both so _hot_!! You didn't have to hit me like that!"

And others, well, let's just say they weren't so happy... _at all_.

"Eriol! I'm going to kick your ass for messing up my hair in front of Syaoran!!"

"Eriol you ass!" _Kick! Kick! Kick! ... More kicking ... still kicking ... kicking infinity._

"Hey! Don't you kick my Eriol!!" Some defended and got into a cat fight.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The class encouraged. Some guys took out their camera phones and started taking pictures and recording it.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Mr. Mizuno stepped in.

"What is going on in here?! Stop it this instant!!! NOW!!!" He hollered. "Girls, stop it! And you four, get off Eriol!"

"Eriol, are you alive?? Hello?" Yamazaki said shaking him.

"Hiiragizawa are you okay?" Mr. Mizuno asked him.

"Yeah. Just a couple of bruises... everywhere," He said with a groan.

I looked over at Kinomoto for some reason. She was looking Eriol and the girls. I guess she must felt someone was looking at her because her eyes shot over and met mines. She started to laugh silently at me. I narrowed my eyes. Not because of her laughing. But because my vision became a sudden blur as I was losing concious from the choking earlier. I closed my eyes as I fell forward.

**Normal POV**

_Thud!_

Syaoran collapsed suddenly on the floor which cause everyone to look his way. Everyone began to murmur and his fan girls started to panic and scream.

"Someone help him! Syaoran?!"

"What happened to him?!"

'You all choked him, that's what happened! And it caused him to faint. Ha! How manly.' Sakura said in her mind. She started to snicker at the thought of what happened early, but stopped when her eyes fell upon the motionless Syaoran laying on the floor. Mr. Mizuno quickly made his way to Syaoran.

"Li-san? Are you alright? Li?" Mr. Mizuno looked around the room. "I need someone to take him and Hiiragizawa up to the clinic right away! Takashi-san!"

"O-okay!" Yamazaki said and hurried to Syaoran's side.

"Hey! What about me?" Eriol pouted.

"Shut up, you turd!" A second angry fan girl hissed and kicked him with her heels.

"Oww!! What was that for?!" Eriol whined.

"Me and Sakura could help Yamazaki bring them up there, Mr. Mizuno." Tomoyo volunteered.

"What? We are? Why?" Sakura groaned at her best friend. Her eyes fell to Syaoran again and grinned. "On second thoughts, I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks girls. And hurry." Mr. Mizuno said as he guided us through the door and headed back into the classroom to get things straightened out with the crazy fan girls.

"Here, you can hold onto me for support," Tomoyo said to Eriol as she watched him limp painfully.

"No thanks," He said rather rudely.

Tomoyo froze in the middle of the hall with teary eyes.

"W-what did I do now? P-p-please don't cry! Okay I accept your offer! Just please don't cry!" Eriol said quickly. Tomoyo's tears quickly disappeared within a second and she appeared in front of Eriol with a sweet smile.

"Uhh... " Was all Eriol can manage to say. He blinked many times and blushed slightly at the cute Tomoyo-chan.

"Let's go," Yamazaki said. "We need to get Syaoran to the nurse and get Eriol some bandages and an ice pack... or two. "

And they continued their way. Sakura had to help Yamazaki carry Syaoran. His right arm was around Sakura's shoulders; and his head was tilted to the right and leaned against Sakura's head.

'Dang! Why does he have to be so close to me?' Sakura thought as she tried to stretch her neck away as far as possible. 'Wow. He's heavy. And he smells nice... new cologne maybe? ...Did I just say he smells nice? God. I'm crazy after all.'

Once they reached the clinic, they layed Syaoran down on one of the beds while the nurse went to get Eriol some bandages and a ice pack.

After bandaging Eriol, the nurse went to check up on Syaoran.

"Thanks," Eriol said quietly to Tomoyo.

"No problem," Tomoyo replied.

"Sorry for being so rude earlier... " He said looking down.

"Err, it's fine, really." She smiled when he looked back up. Eriol smiled back.

After a few minutes, the nurse came back out. "Your friend will be alright. He just needs to rest."

"That's great," Yamazaki said, relieved.

"You kids can go back to class now."

"M'kay." Tomoyo said as she got up.

"Umm... I think I should stay here until he wakes up. I can escort him back to class afterwards. And if he passes out again I can bring him back here." Sakura suddenly said, with a glint of evil in her eyes which only Yamazaki and Tomoyo caught.

"Sure. I guess I can let you stay," answered the nurse, and she went back to her desk.

"What are you planning to do, Sakura? Smack him when he wakes up so he could pass out again; so you can skip class?" Laughed Yamazaki.

"Erm. Maybe. Something like that," Sakura grinned.

"Take it easy on him Sakura-chan. Remember, he just fainted." Tomoyo said with a giggle.

"Nah. Syaoran's strong, he can handle it. You can tease him all you want. And tease him about you beating him today, for me." Eriol said as he chuckled.

"Sure. I'll be happy to." Sakura said with an evil smile.

"Hahaha. Okay, well, we're off. Have fun, Kura." Yamazaki said as he and the others turned to leave.

Sakura walked back into the room and sat on one of the empty beds in front of Syaoran. Having nothing to do she observed the small room which had beige walls and paintings on the walls. Every now and then she would glance at the clock that hung on the northern wall.

**Sakura's POV**

_Sigh_. It's so boring. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed afterall. I didn't expect him to stay unconcious for _this _long! Maybe I should just leave him here and bother him some other time. Like Hiiragizawa said, he's strong--or so he says, he can get back to class by himself.

My eyes wandered over to him. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. _Pfft _but when he's fully awake he can be such a jerk! ... I soon found myself eying his figure from head to toe. What am I doing?! Was I checking him out just now?! What the hell, Sakura?!? But, I must admit... he _does_ has a nice body...and perfect features... Look at his messy, chestnut hair... his six pack that you can imagine through his shirt... his sexy chest... WHOA WHOA!! Wait a minute! Did I just--!??! And did I just say _sexy_?! Him? _Him?? __Li__? Sexy?_ _Gag gag _Control yourself, Sakura! How the hell did you end up thinking about all of this?!

I looked up to see him moving around. Oh, he's waking up... ABOUT TIME!

**Syaoran's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as I gained conciousness. I had a huge pain throbbing in my head and held it for a minute. I saw a figure in the corner of my eyes and turned my head to face it... or him... or her. I couldn't exactly tell who it was, my eyes were still blurry. I blinked a few times until my vision became clear. And to my surprise, I found myself staring straight into a pair of georgous, emerald green eyes...

**So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Mediocre? It was probably bad, gomenasai! Wow! That was a long for the first chapter! I know most of you **_**hate **_**short first chapters, so I decided to make it long. ) Well, please review and tell me what you think. I need lots of good tips! Good comments and flames are ****welcomed!**** I just want to know your honest opinions. I still don't know how to end it, so help me out a bit with suggestions and tips! **

**And if I don't get many reviews then I probably won't continue this CCS FF. It would tell me that it isn't good enough to continue; and it isn't worth reading to review. So review ) Love you guys much!! -Rinneh**

**Actually, I'm beginning to tire of this story. I re-read it and found some parts **_**really, reaallly**_** corny and boring. I'm losing interest :o oh-no. It's a little messed up. Gah. **


End file.
